


any thrill will do

by Rivran



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, god basically hits aziraphale with a newspaper and tells him to stop gay panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivran/pseuds/Rivran
Summary: Q: How do you know you've taken too long to ask out your crush?A: When God Herself has to come knock sense into you.Crowley and Aziraphale have been dancing around each other for centuries. When something big changes between them, they're forced to confront themselves about it.title from Someone New by Hozier (something about these songs just get me fired up to write ineffable husbands angst ok)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	any thrill will do

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this between midnight and 2 am so i apologize in advance

Crowley picked up on the first ring.

“Angel?”

“Ah, hello, dear boy,” the angel said. “I don’t suppose you’re up to much of anything today?”

“No, ‘course not,” replied Crowley. “Why, what happened?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Actually…” Aziraphale grimaced. There was no easy way to ask. “Could you stop by for a visit? I discovered something odd today, and I’d like your help sorting out the mystery.”

“Yeah, sounds about bloody right,” grumbled the demon. “I’ll be right over.” The call suddenly cut off.

_Now, how to explain the oddity?_

Aziraphale met Crowley at the door and led him into the shop. This wasn’t strictly necessary, considering that the demon had slept in the shop more than Aziraphale had. But it provided a good way to introduce the Problem.

“Well, it started when I felt like my feathers were out of place. It seemed strange, of course, because I hadn’t used them for anything recently. Hadn’t even had them out until I checked on them earlier. But you see, that was the problem, because when I took them out to look…”

“You saw this,” Crowley finished.

“Precisely.”

They took a moment to look closer at Aziraphale’s wings. They weren’t the pristine, glossy white of angel wings anymore. They were brown and tan and blue, and the pattern reminded him of a calico cat. Aziraphale rather liked the effect. It was just slightly concerning when it was his own wings.

“Angel…”

Aziraphale took in a quick breath. “Oh, don’t say that, please. What if I’m not anymore?”

“You have to be,” said Crowley. “You must be. Trust me, you’d know if you Fell.”

“Of course I trust you, dear boy.” Their eyes met. “Crowley.” He paused. “You don’t suppose…”

“Nah,” said the demon, but he didn’t really believe himself. “Can’t be. Still a demon, me. I’m sure.”

“Can we – it can’t hurt to look, can it?” he asked.

Crowley sighed. “Anything for you, angel.” He closed his eyes, and a moment later his wings extended to fill what little space remained in the shop. “See, I told you,” he said, flexing one wing to bring it closer to his line of sight. He stopped to gawk at his own feathers.

Aziraphale marveled at the colours. “Oh, how beautiful! They look just like a sunset.” He reached out to stroke Crowley’s wing, but he pulled back before he did something truly stupid. You couldn’t just touch someone else’s wings like that, of course.

The feathers were the same jet black as always at the base of the wing. The dark colour faded out to the palest blue at the tip. Reds, pinks, and oranges decorated the swaths in between. They were stunning.

Aziraphale certainly felt stunned, “I think I need to sit down,” he admitted.

Crowley nodded in silent agreement. They both took their usual seats, one in the armchair and the other on the sofa. It was so familiar. So different.

“So…” he said, dragging the word out.

“So indeed.”

“I hate to use the cliché, but what _are_ we?”

“I don’t know,” he said haltingly. “I don’t understand. I don’t know what else to _be_ , if not an angel.”

“Well,” said the other. “You get used to it eventually.”

“We can’t have changed much,” Aziraphale decided. He was pacing now. When had he gotten off the sofa? “I still feel like me, and you still look like you, we just have different colouration. That must be perfectly normal, yes?”

Crowley just shook his head, leaning back to avoid getting feathers in his mouth. “I don’t think so, angel. This is new to me.”

“It can’t be,” said the angel. They both knew he was grasping at straws. “If this has never happened before… something had to have happened to cause it.”

“Yeah, that’s usually how cause and effect works.”

Aziraphale glared at him. “I know that, dear. But what could have caused such a change? It would have to be transcendental. Something so new that the universe didn’t know what to do with it.”

“Oh, fuck it,” said Crowley, and kissed him.

Aziraphale didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. A thousand different emotions flashed through him at once. _Shock. Relief. Uncertainty. Joy_.

 _Love_.

 _He always was a dramatic bastard_ , he thought fondly.

Aziraphale realised, too late, that he hadn’t moved from his original position. Had done nothing to respond to Crowley’s declaration.

The demon was staring at him now, waiting for something, but he couldn’t move. The shock of the day was just barely nipping at his heels. He was dreaming, he had to be. _This can’t be real_. Aziraphale blinked, slowly. Sluggishly. _Say something, idiot!_

He didn’t move.

“It’s fine, angel. I get it. Knew you wouldn’t want me like that anyway. I’ll just – I’ll be going now.” And he turned and disappeared, leaving Aziraphale locked inside his own whirlwind of thoughts.

Someone was crying. He tasted salt.

 _Oh_ , he realised, _that’s me_.

* * *

The bell above the shop door rang. It took Aziraphale a few moments to realise what it meant; he had a customer.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed,” he called to the woman who had just come in.

“It’s okay,” she said warmly. “I’m a friend.” By all means, Aziraphale shouldn’t have believed her, but he found himself trusting the stranger. There was something familiar about her – had she been in the shop before?

“Do come in, then,” he said. “Can I offer you some tea?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

Aziraphale went into the kitchen, busying himself with the kettle. His mind cycled through the amount of young, dark-haired women he knew. There were too many to keep track, though, so he resigned himself to pretending he remembered who she was. He turned around, holding the mugs. The woman was sitting in Crowley’s usual seat.

She tilted her head, looking him in the eye. “You were crying before I came in, Aziraphale. What happened?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know all my children, Aziraphale.”

And the realisation hit him like the bookshop had just crumbled down around him. He sank to the floor, still holding the cups of tea.

“Lord,” he said. “Forgive me, I had forgotten – you look – I didn’t…”

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him. “I knew you wouldn’t recognise me at first.”

The angel found himself wordless. It was an odd state for a book lover.

“You must be wondering why I’m here,” supplied God.

“Yes,” he replied. That was one thing he was certain of.

“And your wings are different. That must be strange.”

“Very odd,” he agreed.

“You and your demon. That is why,” She said. “You love each other.”

“We do.”

“An angel and a demon, who love each other more than they love Me. Never in all of Creation has such a thing happened.”

Aziraphale cringed. “Yes, Lord, I know. Forgive me, please,” he pleaded.

“My child. Do you really think I would disapprove of such a thing?”

His mind came screeching to a halt, just like the Bentley when Crowley was driving. “What?”

“Of course I want you to love him. You would both have been struck down on the wall, if I had not wanted you to fraternise with one another. I would never have placed you in Eden in the first place.”

Aziraphale deflated. _Six thousand years of pointless worry_.

“You’ve waited long enough. There is happiness for you if you choose to seek it out.”

He looked at Her, not understanding.

She placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. It felt like pure sunlight cutting through a cloudy day. “Crowley loves you, Aziraphale. Stop panicking.”

“But – where is he? He left quite a while ago,” he said desperately. “I’ve lost him forever.”

God rolled Her all-seeing eyes. “No, dear. Would you like me to bring him to you?”

“Please?”

She turned to look at the door. “He’ll be here in two minutes,” she said, pulling Aziraphale to his feet. She looked at him with the glare of a parent reprimanding a student for skipping homework. “Don’t muck it up, Aziraphale. I’m sick of watching you two dance around each other. You’re on your own side, remember that.” And she was gone.

* * *

The bell above the shop door rang. It took Aziraphale a few moments to realise what it meant.

“Angel?”

“Crowley!” he cried, and ran to meet him at the door. It had barely shut when Aziraphale wrapped himself around the demon, wings and arms and all. “I’m so sorry, my dear, I don’t know what came over me earlier. I was such a fool. Forgive me,” he said into Crowley’s shirt.

This, apparently, was too damn much for Crowley to handle in one day. He leaned back, slowly, and slid down the door. “Angel, you know I could never hold a grudge,” he said softly.

“Now, that is absolutely not true,” Aziraphale said, frowning slightly. “But that doesn’t matter right now.” He dropped himself to Crowley’s level. “Listen to me, please, and take off your glasses. That’s all I ask.”

He cooperated. _Oh, I do so love his eyes. So expressive_.

“I love you,” confessed Aziraphale. “I have loved you for such a long time, and I was so afraid to say it. But you confirmed it earlier. I was so happy, you must understand,” and there was surely pain showing in his face now. “So happy.”

Crowley blinked at him.

“I was surprised, that was all,” Aziraphale pressed on. “Just surprised, and I didn’t know how to react, and by the time I was functional you were gone.”

Crowley looked as though he was about to cry.

“I love you,” he repeated for good measure, and kissed him.

Now _this_ , this is what he had always imagined. Crowley’s lips were soft, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Aziraphale. They sat on the floor for ten seconds, or perhaps an eternity. He tried to pour all his love into the kiss. It had to say what Aziraphale couldn’t manage with words. It had to, because he didn’t think he could bear to lose Crowley after all this.

“Love you too, angel,” he said hoarsely.

“Did you know,” Aziraphale said between kisses. “We’re on our own side now. That’s what all this was meant to be about.”

“Really?” Crowley smirked. “I thought this was about you wanting to kiss me and then forgetting how your body worked.”

“Shh,” said the angel despite his laughter. “Let me love you, dear.”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else,” said Crowley, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> what is it about Hozier that makes me feel things about these gay immortals??? seriously it's starting to fuck up my sleep schedule
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! please leave a comment (to feed the attention beast) and let me know if there's anything i can do for y'all!


End file.
